Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXI
W ciągu następnych miesięcy odwiedzał pan Cyprianowicz kilkakrotnie Bełczączkę, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje z panną Sienińską. Nie powodowały nim żadne osobiste widoki, bo Stanisław, syn jego, się w niej nie kochał, a z Jackiem wszystko było zerwane; więc czynił to tylko z dobroci serca, a po trosze i z ciekawości, pragnął bowiem sprawdzić, w jaki sposób i o ile dziewczyna przyczyniła się do potargania węzłów tej przyjaźni. Szło to jednak oporem. Krzepeccy szanowali go wprawdzie dla jego wielkiej zamożności, więc przyjmowali go gościnnie, ale była to jakaś dziwnie czujna gościnność, tak pilna i nieodstępna, że pan Cyprianowicz nie mógł ani na chwilę pozostać sam na sam z panienką. Rozumiał, że nie chcą, aby ją wypytywał, jak się z nią obchodzą, i dawało mu to do myślenia, jakkolwiek nie zauważył, żeby obchodzono się z nią źle lub posługiwano się zbytecznie. Obaczył ją wprawdzie raz i drugi czyszczącą skórką od chleba "hatias" na białych trzewikach takich rozmiarów, że nie mogły być z jej nogi, lub cerującą wieczorami pończochy; ale panny Krzepeckie czyniły toż samo, więc nie mogło być w tym chęci upokorzenia sieroty jakąś służebniczą robotą. Pannice bywały też czasem uszczypliwe i kłujące na wzór pokrzyw, pomiarkowat jednak wkrótce pan Serafin, że taka była ich natura i że nie zawsze mogły się powstrzymać od dogryzania nawet bratu, którego zresztą bały się do tego stopnia, że dość mu było popatrzyć na którą, aby zaraz schowała wysunięte już na wpół żądło. Sam Marcjan grzeczny i uprzejmy byt dla panny Sienińskiej, ale bez natarczywości, a po wyjeździe starego Krzepeckiego i Teci stał się jeszcze uprzejmiejszy. Wyjazd ten nie podobał się jednak panu Cyprianowiczowi, chociaż była rzecz prosta, że starca podupadłego już nieco na nogi nie podobna było zostawić bez niewieściej opieki i że wobec dwóch gospodarstw dom Krzepeckich musiał się rozdzielić. Wolałby był jednakże pan Serafin, żeby właśnie Tecia została z sierotą, lecz gdy przy sposobności rzekł coś z daleka o najodpowiedniejszym wieku dziewcząt, wzmianka ta została jak najgorzej przez starsze siostry przyjętą. - Panna Sienińska - rzekła Joanna - pokazała już światu, że jej o wiek nie chodzi, czego dowodem nieboszczyk wuj i pani Winnicka, przeto i my dla niej nie za stare. - Tyle samo my od niej starsze, ile Tecia młodsza, a i to nie wiem -dodała druga - a w ostatku, nasza w tym głowa, jak sobie radzić w gospodarstwie. Lecz Marcjan wtrącił się do rozmowy i rzekł: - Ojcu najmilsze Teci usługi, miłuje ją też najwięcej, w czym mu się dziwić nie można. Myśleliśmy też, żeby pannę Sienińską wysłać razem z nimi, ale ona do tego domu przywykła - i tak myślę, że jej tu lepiej, a co do naszej opieki, czynię, co w mojej mocy, aby jej zbytnio nie ciężyła. To rzekłszy zbliżył się, szurgając nogami, do panny i chciał pocałować ją w rękę, którą ona cofnęła jednak w pierwszej chwili jakby z trwogą. Pan Serafin pomyślał, że nie należało zabierać z domu pani Winnickiej, ale zachował tę uwagę dla siebie, nie chcąc wdawać się w nie swoje sprawy. Zauważył on to nieraz, że na twarzy panny Sienińskiej maluje się obok smutku i bojaźń, ale nie dziwił się temu zbytnio, bo dola jej stała się rzeczywiście ciężką. Sierota, bez żywej bliskiej duszy, bez własnego dachu nad głową, zmuszona żyć na łasce ludzi sobie niemiłych, a w ogóle mających niedobrą sławę, musiała boleć nad minioną jaśniejszą przeszłością i trwożyć się o teraźniejszość. A przy tym, choćby komu było jak najgorzej, ten ma jeszcze jakowąś pociechę, jeśli może mieć nadzieję lepszej przyszłości. Ale ona nie mogła spodziewać się i nie spodziewała się niczego. Jutro miało być dla niej takie same jak dziś, a dalsze lata wiecznie jednakim cięgiem sieroctwa, samotności i życia na cudzym, łaskawym chlebie. Rozmawiał o tym często pan Serafin z księdzem Woynowskim, z którym obecnie widywali się prawie co dzień, albowiem miło im było rozmawiać o swoich młodziankach. Ale ksiądz Woynowski wzruszał tylko ramionami ze współczuciem - i uwielbiał politykę księdza Tworkowskiego, który zawiesiwszy groźbę testamentu, jakoby miecz Damoklesa, nad głowami Krzepeckich, zabezpieczył przynajmniej sierotę od zbyt złego traktowania. - Taki polityk! - mówił. - Tu go trzymasz, tu go nie masz. Ja czasem myślę, że on i nam nie powiedział całej prawdy i że może istnieje testament w jego ręku, z którym niespodzianie wystąpi. - Przychodziło i mnie to na myśl, ale dlaczegożby go ukrywał? - Nie wiem, może dla wypróbowania natury ludzkiej. To tylko myślę, że nieboszczyk Pągowski byt człowiek wielce przezorny, i w głowie mi się to nie mieści, aby on dawno już nie spisał jakowegoś rozporządzenia. Lecz po pewnym czasie umysły obu staruszków zwróciły się w inną stronę, albowiem przyjechali, a raczej przyszli piechotą z Radomia, bracia Bukojemscy. Zjawili się jednego wieczora w Jedlince, przy szablach wprawdzie, ale w obdrapanych żupanach, w niezbyt całych butach i z tak strapionymi twarzami, że gdyby pan Serafin nie był się ich od dawna spodziewał, byłby się przeraził okrutnie, myśląc, że mu wieść o śmierci syna przynoszą. Więc poczęli go kolejno obejmować za kolana i całować po rękach, a on patrząc na ich biedę, aż uderzył się po aksamicie i zawołał: - Pisał mi Stach, że z wami źle, ale bójcie-że się Boga! - Zgrzeszylim dobrodzieju! - odpowiedział bijąc się w piersi Marek. A za jego przykładem inni poczęli zaraz powtarzać: - Zgrzeszylim, zgrzeszylim, zgrzeszylim! - Mówcie jak? co? jak się ma Stach? Pisał mi, że was ratował. Cóż się stało? - Stach zdrów, dobrodzieju, i obaj z Taczewskim świecą się jak dwa słońca... - To chwała Bogu! chwała Bogu! Dzięki za dobrą nowinę. Listu nie macie? - Pisał, ale nam nie dał, że to (powiada) może zginąć. - A nie głodniście? Bójcie-że się Boga! Jakoby czterech piotrowinów mam przed sobą. - Nie głodniśmy, bo gościna u każdego szlachcica gotowa, ale nieszczęśliwi. - Siadajcież. Napijcie się czego ciepłego, a nim zagrzeją, prawcie, co was spotkało. - Gdzieżeście byli? - W Warszawie - odrzekł Mateusz - ale to paskudne miasto. - Czemu zaś? - Bo się tam roi od kosterów i pijaków, a na Długiej i na Stary m Mieście, co rusz - to wiechaWiecha była oznaką sklepów, w których sprzedawano wino.. - I co? - I namówił jeden taki syn Łukasza, żeby z nim grał w kości. Bogdaj go byli poganie na pal pierwej wbili! - I zgrał go? - Wygrał, co Łukasz miał gotowizną, a potem to, co my. Desperacja nas ogarnęła i chcieliśmy się odegrać, ale on wygrał jeszcze konia - z siodłem i z pistoletami w olstrach... To mówię jegomości, myśleliśmy, że Łukasz nożem się pchnie... I co robić? jakże brata nie pocieszyć? więc przedaliśmy i drugiego konia, by Łukasz choć miał towarzysza na piechotę. - Rozumiem już, co się stało. - A tak, dobrodzieju... Jakeśmy wytrzeźwieli, jeszcze większe zmartwienie, że już dwóch koni nie ma - zatem jeszcze potrzebniejsza pociecha... - I takeście się pocieszali aż do czwartego konia... - Aż do czwartego! zgrzeszylim. zgrzeszylim! - poczęli powtarzać skruszeni bracia. - Czy aby się na tym skończyło? - zapytał pan Cyprianowicz. - Gdzie tam! ojcze nasz i osobliwy dobrodzieju! Spotkaliśmy owego kosterę, niejakiego Poradzkiego, który począł nam urągać. "Tak (powiada) kpów strzygą! ale żeście chłopy duże. więc przyjmę was (powiada) za pachołków, gdyż się właśnie do chorągwi zaciągam." Zapłakał na to Łukasz, że ów na pośmiewisko nas podaje, i kiedy to nie wytnie go szablą przez pysk - padł! Skoczyli tamtemu na pomoc przyjaciele, a my Łukaszowi, i nuż się siekać, aż tu nadchodzi straż marszałkowska i w nas! Dopieroż tamci poczną wołać: "Mości panowie, wolność tu oprymująi całą Rzeczpospolitą w naszych osobach krzywdzą - pogódźmy się." Tak się też stało i Bóg zaraz pobłogosławił, albowiem usiekliśmy w mig ośmiu pachołków, z tych trzech na śmierć, a reszta, co ich było jeszcze z pięciu - w nogi!... Pan Cyprianowicz aż się za głowę schwycił, a Marek mówił dalej: - Tak! teraz wiemy. Bóg patrzył na naszą niewinność, aż dopiero, kiedy poczęli ludzie krzyczeć, że to pod bokiem króla kryminał, że to gardłowa sprawa - zlękliśmy się i poczęli uciekać. Chcieli nas imać, ale gdy się po staremu rozdało temu i owemu to po łbie, to po karku, uciekliśmy. Stanisław poratował nas końmi swojej czeladzi, ale i tak ledwieśmy głowy unieśli, bo pościg był aż do Sękocina - i gdyby konie byty lichsze, byłoby po nas. Szczęściem, nikt tam naszego nazwiska nie wiedział, więc też sprawy z tego nie będzie. Nastała długa chwila milczenia, po czym pan Serafin zapytał: - Gdzież te konie Stanisława? A bracia nuż po raz trzeci powtarzać: - Zgrzeszylim, dobrodzieju! zgrzeszylim!... Cyprianowicz począł chodzić wielkimi krokami po izbie. - To teraz rozumiem - rzekł - dlaczegoście nie przywieźli listu od Stacha. Pisał ci on mi, że was spotkały różne żałosne przygody, i przepowiadał wasz powrót w tej myśli, że będziecie potrzebowali pieniędzy na konie i rynsztunek, ale tego jak się to skończy, nie mógł przewidzieć... - Tak jest, dobrodzieju - odpowiedział Jan. Tymczasem przyniesiono wino grzane, do którego bracia zabrali się z wielką ochotą, albowiem znużeni byli drogą. Niepokoiło ich jednak milczenie gospodarza, który wciąż chodził po komnacie z obliczem zasmuconym i surowym. Więc Marek znów począł mówić: - Pytasz się waszmość dobrodziej o konie Stanisława? Dwa ochwaciły się nim dojechaliśmy do Grójca, bośmy jechali wciąż w skok i w czasie okrutnego wichru. Przedaliśmy je za byle co Żydom-furmanom bo i tak nic by już z nich nie było, a nie mieliśmy ani szeląga przy duszy, ile że z przyczyny nagłej ucieczki nie miał Stanisław czasu nas wspomóc. Pokrzepiwszy się tedy coś niecoś, jechaliśmy dalej po dwóch na jednym koniu. Ale to jegomość rozumie! Pokaże się z przeciwka na drodze jaki ślachcic i zaraz się w boki bierze: "Cóż to (pyta) za hierozolimska ślachta?" A my z tej okrutnej żałości to już byliśmy na wszystko gotowi. Więc ciągle zwady, bójki! Aż w Białobrzegach dla miłego spokoju przedaliśmy i te ostatnie dwie szkapy: kto zaś się dziwował, że idziem piechotą, temu odpowiadaliśmy, że to wedle ślubu pobożnego... Już też, mój jegomość! wybaczcie nam po ojcowsku, bo nieszczęśliwszych ludzi nie ma chyba na świecie. - Prawda! prawda! - zawołali Łukasz i Mateusz. A najmłodszy Jan, rozczulony wspomnieniami przebytych nieszczęść i winem, podniósł w górę ręce i zakrzyknął: - Sieroty my boże! Cóż nam na świecie pozostało? - Nic prócz miłości braterskiej - odpowiedział Marek. I poczęli się ściskać wylewając zarazem łzy rzewne, a potem ruszyli wszyscy do pana Serafina. Marek pierwszy objął go za kolana. - Ojcze - mówił - opiekunie nasz pierworodny, nie miejcie do nas urazy. Pożyczcie nam jeszcze raz na zaciąg, to z łupów, da Bóg, oddamy; nie pożyczycie - i tak dobrze, jeno się nie gniewajcie, jeno nam wybaczcie! wybaczcie dla owej wielkiej amicycji, którą dla waszego Stacha żywim, bo to wam szczerze powiem, że niechby kto na niego palec zakrzywił, to byśmy go na szablach roznieśli! Nieprawdaż, bracia najmilsi! na szablach!... - Dawajcie go sam, takiego syna! - zawołali Mateusz, Łukasz i Jan. A pan Cyprianowicz stanął przed nimi, przyłożył rękę do czoła i tak mówić począł: - Gniewno mi, prawda! ale jeszcze więcej smutno niż gniewne. Bo gdy pomyślę, że takich jak wy wielu jest w tej Rzeczypospolitej, to mi się serce ściska i w duszy zadaję pytanie: zdoła-li ta matka nasza przy takich dzieciach oprzeć się wszystkim nawałnościom, które jej grożą? Wy mnie chcecie przepraszać i mojego przebaczenia wyglądacie? Ależ - na żywy Bóg! nie o mnie tu i o moje konie chodzi, jeno o coś stokroć większego, bo o dobro publiczne, i o przyszłość tej Rzeczypospolitej, a że wy tego nie rozumiecie, że wam nawet taka myśl do głowy nie przyszła i że takich jak wy są tysiące - tym cięższy żal, tym boleśniejsza troska, tym większa desperacja i moja. i każdego zacnego syna tej ojczyzny. - Dla Boga, dobrodzieju! czymżeśmy przeciw ojczyźnie tak zgrzeszyli? - Czym? Bezprawiem, swawolą, rozpustą i pijaństwem... Oj! lekko u nas ludzie takowe rzeczy biorą i nie wiedzą, jak się szerzy ta zaraza, nie widzą, jako rysują się mury tej wspanialej budowli i pułap grozi naszym głowom. Oto wojna nad nami, oto nie wiadomo jeszcze, czy nie przeciw nam zwróci poganin swą potęgę, a wy - żołnierze chrześcijańscy - cóż najlepszego czynicie? Wołają już trąby do boju, a wam jeno w głowie wino i swawola. I z wesołym sercem siekacie stróżów tego prawa, które jakiego takiego ładu broni. Któż owe prawa postanowił? Szlachta! A kto je depce? Szlachta! Jakoż wystąpi na pole chwały ów kraj, owo antemurale Christianitatis, gdy nie żołnierze, jeno pijacy, nie obywatele, jeno swawolnicy i warchołowie w nim mieszkają?... Tu przerwał pan Serafin przycisnąwszy rękę do czoła, znów począł chodzić wielkimi krokami po izbie, a oni spoglądali na się w zdumieniu i pomieszaniu, albowiem nie spodziewali się nic podobnego z ust jego usłyszeć. Lecz on westchnąwszy, tak mówił dalej: - Wezwaniście byli przeciw krwi pogańskiej, a rozleliście chrześcijańską; wezwaniście byli na obronę tej ojczyzny, a wystąpiliście jako jej wrogowie, boć oczywiste, że im większy nieład w fortecy, tym i forteca sama słabsza... Są jeszcze, na szczęście, i zacne dzieci tej matki, ale że i takich jak wy jest, jakom rzekł, legion, że tu nie wolność, jeno swawola kwitnie, nie posłuch, jeno bezkarność, nie surowy obyczaj, ale rozpusta, nie miłość ojczyzny, jeno prywata, że tu się sejmy rwą, że skarb pustoszeje, że bezład się podnosi i wojny domowe jako rozkiełznane konie tratują tę ojczyznę, że ojej losach pijane głowy stanowią, że jest ucisk poddaństwa i od górv do dołu bezprawie - przeto się krwawi moje serce i klęsk, i gniewu bożego się boję... - Dla Boga! to się nam chyba powiesić czy co? - zawołał Łukasz. A pan Cyprianowicz przemierzył kilkakroć jeszcze krokami izbę i mówił dalej, ale już jakby nie do Bukojemskich, tylko do siebie: - Jak Rzeczpospolita długa i szeroka -jedna wielka uczta, a na ścianie nieznana ręka pisze już: Mane... Tekel... Fares! Leje się wino, a poleje się krew i łzy. Nie ja jeden to widzę, nie ja jeden to przepowiadam, ale próżno ślepemu świecę przed oczy stawiać albo głuchemu pieśni śpiewać... Nastało milczenie. Bracia wciąż patrzyli to na siebie, to na pana Serafina, w coraz większej konfuzji, wreszcie Łukasz szepnął: - Niech się rozpuknę, jeśli co rozumiem. - I ja. - I ja. - Bo, żeśmy parę razy podpili... - Cicho, nie wspominaj... - Jedźmy do domu... - Jedźmy. - Czołem waszmości dobrodziejowi! - rzekł Marek wysuwając się naprzód i pochylając się do kolan pana Serafina. - A dokąd? - o leśniczówki. Bóg nas wspomoże... - I ja wspomogę - odrzekł pan Cyprianowicz -jeno mi się żal zebrał w sercu i musiałem go wylać. Idźcie waćpanowie na górę, spocznijcie; później dowiecie się, com postanowił. I w godzinę później kazał zaprząc i pojechał do księdza Woynowskiego. Ksiądz zgorszył się także niepomału uczynkami Bukojemskich. ale chwilami nie mógł się też wstrzymać od śmiechu, albowiem długie lata służąc wojskowo, pamiętał i przypominał sobie różne przygody, jakie przytrafiały się i jemu samemu, i towarzyszom. Jednakże przepicia koni nie mógł braciom darować. - Żołnierz często poswawoli - rzekł - ale tego nadto, gdyż kto konia zbędzie, ten służbę zdradza. Bukojemskim rzeknę, że byłbym rad. gdyby im sąd marszałkowski łby z karków postrącał - i pewno, że przykład przydałby się swawolnikom, ale waści wyznam, że byłoby mi ich żal, bo wszyscy czterej chłopy jako się patrzy. Znam ja się na tym z dawnych czasów i z góry powiem, co kto wart. Owóż co do Bukojemskich - niezdrowo będzie tym poganom, którzy się w ataku pierś w pierś z nimi uderzą. Cóż waćpan względem nich zamyślasz? - Jużci bez poratowania ich nie zostawię, ale tak myślę, że gdybym ich samych wysłał, to może im się toż samo po raz wtóry przytrafić... - Prawda! - rzekł ksiądz. - Przeto przyszło mi do głowy, żeby razem z nimi pojechać i wprost rotmistrzowi ich w ręce oddać. Raz pod chorągwią i w karbach - nie będą już sobie mogli na nic podobnego pozwolić. - Prawda! to arcygrzeczna myśl. Odprowadź ich waćpan do Krakowa, bo tam się będą chorągwie ściągały. Ba! za jedną drogą może i ja się z waścią wybiorę, bo w ten sposób naszych chłopaków obaczym, a potem raźniej si wrócimy. Na to uśmiechnął się pan Cyprianowicz i rzekł: - Sam tylko jegomość wrócisz. - Czemu zaś? - Boja się też zaciągnę... - Waćpan chcesz jeszcze służyć wojskowo? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem ksiądz Woynowski. - I tak, i nie, bo co innego jest zaciągnąć się do komputu i ze służby zawód sobie uczynić, a co innego ruszyć na jedną wyprawę. Stary już jestem - prawda, ale i starsi ode mnie stawali nieraz w szeregach na odgłos trąby Gradywa. Posłałem syna jedynaka - i to prawda, ale przecie ojczyźnie nie można za dużo ofiarować! Tak myśleli i ojce moi, za co też wynagrodziła ich ta matka nasza największym zaszczytem, jaki dać mogła. Więc dla niej choćby ostatni grosz! choćby ostatnia kropla krwi! A gdyby przyszło i polec - pomyśl jegomość, jakaż piękniejsza śmierć, jakie większe szczęście spotkać mnie może. Raz trzeba umrzeć, a czyż nie milej na polu chwały, przy boku syna, niż na łożu - i od szabli lub kuli niż od choroby, a w dodatku przeciw poganom za wiarę i ojczyznę!... Tu wzruszył się własnymi słowy pan Cyprianowicz i rozłożywszy dłonie, począł powtarzać: - "Daj to Bóg! daj to Bóg!", a ksiądz Woynowski wziął go w objęcia i wyściskawszy, tak mówił: - Daj też i to Bóg, aby jak najwięcej obywateli było podobnych w tej Rzeczypospolitej do waćpana, bo tak zacnych znajdzie się niewielu, a zacniejszego to już chyba wcale nie ma. Pewnie, że przystojniej szlachcicowi w polu niż na łożu umierać i dawniej wszyscy tak myśleli, ale dziś gorsze nastały czasy. Ojczyzna i wiara to jeden wielki ołtarz, a człek to źdźbło mirry, której przeznaczeniem spalić się na chwałę ołtarza... Ale tak! dziś gorsze czasy... Wojna też waści nie nowina, prawda? Pan Serafin pomacał się po piersiach. - mam ci trochę blizn od szabel i postrzałów z dawnych lat. - Milej byłoby i mnie chorągwie oganiać, niż tu babskich grzechów słuchać!... A to niejedna byle co prawi, całkiem tak, jakby przyszła pchły przy konfesjonale wytrząsać. Chłop jak zgrzeszy, to już przynajmniej ma co wyznawać... a żołnierz tym bardziej! Już po wzięciu tej oto sukienki kapłańskiej byłem kapelanem przy usarskiej chorągwi pana Modliszewskiego... Mile sobie to wspominam... Między jednym a drugim grzechów odpuszczeniem podniosło się jeszcze czasem strzelbę do zębów albo się i szerpetyny wydobyło... Ha! kapelanów teraz pilno potrzeba. Chciałoby się też ruszyć, ale parafia wielka, roboty huk, wikary trocha niemrawy - a najgorszy to taki jeden postrzał, który dawno, dawno otrzymałem, a który mi dłużej jak godzinę nie pozwala na szkapie dosiedzieć. - Szczęśliw byłbym mając takiego towarzysza - odrzekł pan Serafin - ale rozumiem, że choćby i nie ten postrzał, to jegomość nie mógłbyś parafii opuścić. - A no, obaczym... Siędę przez parę dni na mierzynka i popróbuję, jak długo się na terlicy utrzymam. Może by się tam jakoś zładziło. Ale u waści któż w domu ostanie na gospodarce? - Mam jednego borowego, który jest prostak, ale tak zacny człek, że prawie święty... - Wiem, to ten, co za nim bestie leśne chodzą. Inni powiadają, że czarownik, waćpan wszelako wiesz lepiej. Ale to stary człek i chory. - Mam też chęć przyjąć tego Wilczopolskiego, który poprzednio u Pągowskiego służył. Może jegomość pamiętasz? młody szlachcic, bez nogi, ale tęgi człowiek i śmiały. Krzepecki oddalił go, bo mu się hardo stawiał. Był u mnie dwa dni temu, ofiarując się do służby - i dziś pewno się z nim ugodzę. Pągowski też nie bardzo go lubił, gdyż chłopak nie dał sobie w kaszę dmuchać, ale chwalił jego wierność i zaradność. - A co tam słychać w Bełczączce? - Dość dawnom tam nie był. Wilczopolski oczywiście nie chwali Krzepeckich, ale tak szczegółowie nie miałem czasu go o wszystko wypytać. - Zajrzę ja tam jutro, choć oni niezbyt radzi mnie widzą, a potem przyjadę do waszmości natrzeć uszu Bukojemskim. Każę im się stawić do spowiedzi, a za pokutę plecy będą w robocie. - Niech sobie dadzą wzajemnie po jakich pięćdziesiąt kańczugów, to się im przyda. - Pewnie, że się przyda, ale teraz muszę już jegomości z przyczyny tego Wilczopolskiego pożegnać. To rzekłszy pan Cyprianowicz przykrócił rapci, aby mu szabla przy wsiadaniu na wasąg nie zawadzała, i w chwilę później jechał już do swojej Jedlinki, rozmyślając po drodze o przyszłej wyprawie i uśmiechając się na myśl, że będzie strzemię w strzemię ze swoim jedynakiem przeciw poganom czynił. Minąwszy Bełczączkę spostrzegł dwa konie juczne i brykę z tubami, w której jechał Wilczopolski. Kazał mu się tedy przesiąść do siebie i zapytał: - To już z Bełczączki? A Wilczopolski wskazał na łuby i chcąc zaznaczyć, że jakkolwiek chodzi po służbie, nie jest jednak zupełnym prostakiem rzekł: - A oto, wasza miłość: omnia mea mecum porto. - Tak-że to już było pilno? - Nie było pilno, ale było trzeba; dlatego też na wszystkie kondycje waszej miłości z radością przystaję i w razie wyjazdu, o którym wasza miłość wspominał, domu i majętności wiernie ustrzegę. Panu Serafinowi podobała się odpowiedź i dziarska, zuchowata twarz chłopca, więc po chwili namysłu rzekł: - O wierności nie wątpię, bo wiem, żeś szlachcic, jeno niedoświadczenia i nieostrożności się boję. W Jedlince trzeba kamieniem siedzieć i dzień, i noc czuwać, dlatego że to prawie w puszczy, a w wielkich borach zwyczajnie i osaczników nie brak którzy czasem i na domy napadają. - Dla Jedlinki nie życzę napadu, ale dla siebie tobym go chciał, aby przekonać waszą miłość, że mi stanie czujności i serca... - Po prawdzie tak też wyglądasz - odrzekł pan Cyprianowicz. I umilkł, a po chwili tak znów mówić począł: - Jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz, w której cię muszę przestrzec. Pan Pągowski na sądzie boskim i de mortuis nihii nisi bene; ale to wiadomo, że dla poddaństwa byt ciężki. Strofował go o to i ksiądz Woynowski, z czego wynikła ich niezgoda. Nie żałowano tam chłopskiego potu, a kary były ostre i sprawa zawsze krótka. Powiedzmy prawdę; był ucisk - i oficjaliści przywykli też zbyt ostro z ludźmi postępować. Otóż zapowiadam acanu, że tego u mnie nie ma. Karność musi być, ale ojcowska, wszelako zbytnią srogość uważam za ciężki grzech przeciw Bogu i ojczyźnie. Zakonotuj to sobie dobrze, że kmieć to nie twaróg i zbytnio go wyciskać nie wolno. Ja ludzkimi łzami nie żyję - i o tym pamiętam, że przed Bogiem wszyscyśmy równi. Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym Wilczopolski chwycił rękę pana Serafina i podniósł ją do ust. A ów rzekł: - To widzę, że mnie rozumiesz. - Rozumiem, mój jegomość - odrzekł młodzian - i to jeno odpowiem: mało sto razy chciałem do oczu panu Pągowskiemu powiedzieć, żeby innego szukał ekonoma, mało sto razy chciałem służbę porzucić, ale cóż! nie mogłem. - Czemu zaś? pracy po świecie nie brak. A Wilczopolski zmieszał się i począł mówić jakby zająkliwie: - Nie... zdarzyło się... nie mogłem... tak ot, z dnia na dzień się zostawało. Przy tym... była srogość i nie było srogości... - Jak to? Że do roboty zbyt gnano - prawda, i na to nikt nie mógł zaradzić, ale co do kar, co do bicia ludzi, powiem krótko: zamiast rózeg były słomiane powrósła... - Któż był taki litościwy? acan? - Nie. Jenom wolał anielskiej niż diabelskiej woli słuchać. - Rozumiem, ale mów: czyjej woli? - Panny Sienińskiej. - A a!... Takaż to ona była? Jako właśnie anioł. Ona się także bała nieboszczyka, któren dopiero w ostatnich czasach zaczął na jej każde słowo zważać. Ale już ją tam wszyscy miłowali, że każdy wolał się na gniew nieboszczyka narazić, niż jej prośby nie usłuchać. Niechże ją za to Bóg błogosławi! Takoście się tedy przeciw Pągowskiemu zmawiali? - Tak, wasza miłość. - I nie wydało się nigdy? - Raz się wydało, alem panienki nie zdradził. Nieboszczyk sam mnie oćwiczył, bom mu powiedział, że jeśli kto inny to zrobi albo jeśli mi, jako szlachcicowi, kobierca nie podłożą, to dom z dymem puszczę, a jego samego zastrzelę. I tak by było, choćbym potem miał do osaczników w puszczy przystać! - Za to mi się podobasz - odrzekł pan Serafin. A Wilczopolski mówił dalej: - Ciężko nieraz bywało z panem Pągowskim, ale był w domu - ot, po prostu - cherubin boży i dlatego chciał człowiek odchodzić - i zostawał. Później też, gdy panienka wyrosła, więcej na nią zważał nieboszczyk, a w ostatnich czasach to już całkiem. Wiedział, bywało nieraz, że to biednych zbożem ze spichrza każe wspomóc, to jako rzekłem, rózgi na powrósła zmienić, to dzień pańszczyzny odpuścić - i udawał, że nie widzi. W końcu wstydził się już jej tak, że nie potrzebowała nic robić w ukryciu. Prawdziwać to była orędowniczka ludzka i dlatego niechże jej, jako wasza miłość powiedziała. Bóg błogosławi i niech ją poratuje. - Dlaczego mówisz: "poratuje"? - zapytał pan Cyprianowicz. - Dlatego, że jej gorzej, niż było. - Bójże się Boga! No, co? - Panny są jędze, a sam młody Krzepecki niby je hamuje, aleja wiem dlaczego - i niechże się strzeże, żeby mu kto w łeb jak psu nie strzelił. Noc już była głęboka, ale bardzo widna, bo na niebie świecił księżyc w pełni i przy jego blasku ujrzał pan Cyprianowicz, że oczy młodego ekonoma zaiskrzyły się jak wilcze. - Cóż o tym wiesz? - zapytał z ciekawością. - Wiem, że on nie tylko dla hardości mojej mnie wydalił, ale i dlatego, żem patrzył i słuchał pilnie, co ludzie w domu mówią... Odszedłem, bom musiał, ale do Bełczączki niezbyt daleko i w razie czego... Tu umilkł - i na drodze słychać było tylko szum sosen poruszanych nocnym powiewem. ---- Na polu chwały 01